The present utility model relates to one kind of electric cooking utensil, and more particularly relates to an electric fryer.
Conventional electric fryers are composed of shell, fryer proper, electrothermal components as well as temperature control unit, the electrothermal components are in contact with the fryer proper and convey heat, while the temperature sensors are fixed on the shell directly or indirectly. Since the temperature sensors (including temperature controller, fuse and thermal resistor) can not be dipped into water, it is very inconvenient while washing the fryer proper and the shell.
The purpose of this utility model is to provide an electric fryer where the fryer proper and the temperature control components are coupled together but are separated from the control box and shell so that the fryer proper and the shell can be dipped into water as a whole for washing.
According to one aspect of this utility model, the electric fryer is composed of shell, fryer proper, electrothermal components, temperature control components as well as control box, which is characterized by that the temperature control components are coupled with the fryer proper and the control circuit that usually can not be dipped into water is installed in a control box, and connection of the fryer proper with the control box adopts plug-in method, a guiding hole is provided on the shell in a position corresponding to outlet of the fryer proper, providing support and guidance for the control box, and the control box can be separated completely from the fryer proper and the shell.
Temperature control components (including thermal resistor and fuse) are encapsulated in the various metallic probes, the temperature control probe is encapsulated with thermal resistor inside, and its outlet is a two-pole plug, the safety probe is encapsulated with a fuse inside and its outlet is two metallic strips, these two probes are fixed to the bottom of the fryer proper, and their outlets are exposed from wall surface of the fryer proper for connection with the jacks of the control box.
The circuit is provided inside the control box, and jacks are provided on the side of the control box to correspond with the outlets of the fryer proper, the control box is plugged with the fryer proper through the guiding hole of the shell for power connection.
The fryer proper, shell and the control box can be separated from one another, and the fryer proper and the shell can be bathed into water for washing.
According to the second aspect of the utility model, the electric fryer is composed of fryer proper, shell, electrothermal components, temperature control components, heat conducting unit as well as control box, which is characterized by that the electrothermal components, heat conducting components and the fryer proper are coupled together, and the temperature sensors and the control circuit that usually can not be dipped into water are installed in a control box, and connection of the fryer proper with the control box adopts plug-in and suck-in method, a guiding hole is provided on the shell in a position corresponding to outlet of the fryer proper, providing support and guidance for the control box, and the control box can be separated completely from the fryer proper and the shell.
A heat conducting unit is provided under the fryer proper and an iron block is fixed on the front end of the heat conducting unit; Magnet and iron chip are provided on the front side of the control box in a position corresponding to the heat conducting unit of the fryer proper, and jacks are also provided on the front side of the control box for metallic temperature probe and electrothermal tube, thermal resistor and fuse are encapsulated in the temperature probe which has compressing spring installed in the back.
When pulling out the control box along the shell, the control box, fryer proper and shell can be separated from each other, and the fryer proper and the shell can be bathed into water for washing.
According to the third aspect of this utility model, the electric fryer is composed of fryer proper, shell, electrothermal components, temperature control components as well as control box, the electrothermal components and the temperature control components are fixed inside the fryer proper, control circuit is installed inside the control box, and connection of the electrothermal components and the temperature control components with the control box adopts plug-in method, and the control box can be separated from the fryer proper and the shell.
The temperature control components include fuse and thermal resistor, which are all encapsulated in the bottom of a metallic enclosure; electrothermal tube is also installed at the bottom of the fryer proper, and the two pins of the electrothermal tube are respectively placed on the two outer sides of the temperature control box, and the pins of the temperature control components and the electrothermal tube are all exposed from the outer wall of the fryer proper.
Control circuit is installed inside the control box, on the end of which are provided jacks in correspondence with the pins of fuse, thermal resistor and electrothermal tube installed at the bottom of the fryer proper; a guiding hole is provided on the shell in correspondence with outgoing pins of the fryer proper, and the control box is plugged with the fryer proper through the guiding hole of the shell for power connection.